


Searching for Lost Things

by DnAStories



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1890s, AU, Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Calvary Sebastian, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Globetrotting adventure, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Student Ciel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnAStories/pseuds/DnAStories
Summary: Sebastian is an Ex US Calvary and gunslinger who was invited by his Father's old friend to work in a new business in London. He has to share a room with Ciel Phantomhive a young noble who is staying in a town home for his studies in London while his older brother manages the family business after their parent's passing.





	1. The Journey To London

Sebastian lay in his cot, trying to get even a wink of sleep. His head spun, He hated the quiet, and hated being rolled around in the bottom of the ship, but this was the only ticket he could afford. The hiss and chugging of the engine could be heard through the walls from his cabin. As if the Ship couldn't get it any louder, there was a clank and shout of an engineer. The ship was rocked by a torrential wave, shaking the whole cabin. Sebastian groaned, and looked through his briefcase again. He reread the letter from his father's friend, making sure that he got all the details correct. Soft yellow incandescent light from the overhead lamp lit up the paper.

"Dear Sebastian, my condolences to you, I am sorry about what happened to your family. As a friend of your Father's and an old war buddy, I wish to help you. I have a business proposition. I just had the most brilliant idea to open a store in London to sell Japanese goods, and I knew you were just the man for the job. All the Londoners were raving over any bit of Japanese goods they could get, and I know you have your connections from the time you lived there with your father, so you must be able to get the best goods. So Chap, get a ticket and head over to London I will have a place for you to stay and a job. Meet me at the Pub, Sailor's Seat, its right by the docks, cannot miss it. Sincerely, an old friend, 1st Lieutenant Andrew Cunningham."

Sebastian folded up the letter putting it back into the briefcase. He stuffed the briefcase back into storage under the cot. The room filled with darkness when his light was turned off. Laying his head back down, trying to get sleep. His head filled with memories instead, his thoughts were too loud.  Thoughts of when he grew up, his father, his mother. They drifted into his darker memories, watching his father get shot, his mother sick and dying, fighting outlaws, the hard trails when he was in the cavalry, losing friends left and right. Sebastian turned in his sleep, kicking, grabbing onto whatever he could. Jerking himself up from the nightmares, Sebastian pulled on his coat and headed out of his cabin. Once he made it outside, he felt better. He felt the spray of the ocean on his face, being able to smell anything besides people and grease set him at ease. The ship bobbed with each passing wave, rocking the ship and her passengers. Songs of the sailors, singing or playing helping to keep them awake on the long nights of looking over the ship. With a deep breath, he calmed his mind, thoughts of the terrors that people should not be shown or the things he has done. The stars above him twinkled gently, reminding him of the promise of a great future in London. Smoke trailing in the skies as the ship chugs closer to London. With some time, Sebastian shook off the memories and laid back down to get what little sleep he could.

More sleepless nights passed until the sight of London was in view. The smoke billowing from the city, the promise of anything, in a city full of industry and prosperity. Big Ben stood proudly in the distance. The ship's horn blared, as all the passengers hung around the gangway. People spilled out into the docks, some meeting families that were waiting for them  but many walking by themselves into the city. Sebastian, however, had a place to be, checking every pub along the docks. Songs erupted from each pub, all merry in a way, some with hidden sorrow from the wars or those lost at sea. He found the pub he was looking for, but an odd looking gentleman with mutton-chop facial hair, sitting right on the patio was looking at him with a cocked head and squinted eyes.

"Goodness, is that you Lad?" He spoke, leaning in.

"Excuse me?"

"My God! Sebastian, near perfect timing!" He stood up extending his hand, which Sebastian took. "Goodness Lad it's been nearly… seventeen years, I last saw you when we left Japan after the advisory was over! I guess you didn't recognize me, got a little wider since then. You were just a small lad, but your father and I kept in correspondence."

Sebastian gave a soft smile and sat down with his old friend. Memories of the time he spent in Japan with his Father flooded his mind, remembering the very funny English officer. "Oh, Yes I remember now Mr. Cunningham, I was only 10 When I was there."

"You can just call me Andrew, lad, we are going to be business partners. So a beer? Something stronger maybe? After all, you're in London, the greatest city in the world."

"They say the same thing about New York back home you know."

"Oh hush lad, London is a much older and much more robust city, she is like a find cultured lady. Let's get you a drink, and catch up before we have to get down to business."

The two men shared a few drinks exchanging old stories, Sebastian told him what his father was up to after they left, then about him joining the US Cavalry and then a gunslinger, catching bandits around in the west.

"Dreadfully sorry about your Father lad. Goodman, good friend, hell of a soldier."

Sebastian finishes his drink and nods. "Anyways, about the business, I would rather not spilling all my memories into a bottle."

"Oh yes of course lad, so the plan is, we get in contact with the people in Japan, and get some of their fine goods shipped over here, and you will run the store, I will be in charge of shipping. With your eye for products and knowledge of the culture, you could sell anything to anyone, lad."

"Sounds great, am I living above the store, or Where?"

"No, it's not one of those, you will be living in a rented townhouse, I got a good price on it from the landlord because you will have another tenant with you, I got the first month already paid for"

Sebastian's eyes widen, the thought of having to live with someone else, a stranger especially, annoyed him deeply. He took in a deep breath, calming himself, ‘A free bed is a free bed, shouldn't be terrible.'

"Well, sharing a townhouse is mildly annoying, but thank you nonetheless"

"I'm sorry lad, I did the best I could, but the landlord said the other tenant is a good lad, a Noble actually, renting it so he can go to college in London"

Sebastian shook his head and took a deep breath, "Hopefully he isn't a brat"


	2. Nobility and Gunslingers under one Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Ciel are having to get used to living together, their difference and tension between the two.

Ciel sat in a lounging chair, by the window. He looked at London from his nice townhome, enjoying the sights, people watching, seeing the normal citizens go through their day to day business. Ciel enjoyed these days, enjoyed the alone time he got, drinking his tea and eating chocolate covered biscuits, his sweet tooth was almost insatiable. When he got the news that he was going to have to share his townhome, his perfect little escape from the public, he was furious. He wanted to yell, shout, kick, make the landlord refuse the American, but he was a noble, and above such petty behavior. He knew sharing the townhouse made it cheaper, and he wanted to live to spend less. He grew up buying whatever he wanted caring little for the price tag, enjoying whatever he wanted. After his father passed, Ciel realized his money wasn't infinite, so he chose to spend less, he promised his father he would.

Ciel sat by the window, waiting for the man that wouldl be living in the same house as him. He imagined some scuffly, dirty, smelly, cowboy who hadn’t shaved or bathed in days. In his head, he formulated plans, different ways to piss off this dirty cowboy so he would have to move, he would pull out everything in his book of being petty. Ciel decided he would not have his little sanctuary ruined by some uppity American cowboy. He sat in wait, listening to the bustling city of London. Streets full of character and people from all over the world, it was if the entire British Empire could be seen in one great city. Voices from all over the globe lived there. The thought of the whole world right there made Ciel smile.

Fumbling with the keys and his luggage, Sebastian struggled to unlock the door to the house. Once he finally opened the door, remembering that the landlord told him his room was upstairs, on the far side from the sitting room. He grunted, carrying the heavy luggage upstairs. Sebastian didn't think he owned too much, he was certain that he’d sold everything nonessential, but carrying all his luggage up the stairs made him think twice. ‘Horseshit, there is no way in hell it was this heavy on the ship' He thought to himself.  Dragging the luggage up the stairs, each step the suitcase hit making Sebastian just want to drop it all down the stairs. He pulled it all up the stairs and quickly threw it into his room. He turned from his room to go take a seat and saw a little, well-dressed man sitting by the window.

"Hello sir, glad to see you made it on time." from the soft-voiced little brat, as he sat with a smug smile on his face. He watched on as Sebastian looked like an ass dragging the luggage up the stairs.

"Yeah, trip over was not all that bad. My name is Sebastian Michaelis"

Ciel stood up, crossing the room to shake his hand "Good to meet you I am Ciel Phantomhive." 

Ciel still looked at him with a smug smile. The small noble went back to sitting in his window chair, sipping his tea, as Sebastian took a seat on the couch, kicking off his boots. Ciel tried to keep his composure, trying to not stare at the handsome man who sat in the same room as him. Ciel tried to observe as much of Sebastian as he could, without staring. He looked at his jawline, his collar bones, the man even had a scar that ran down his forearm, Sebastian was a handsome, raven-haired hunk. Ciel needed to keep his head if he was ever going to get his peaceful little place back. How could he let such a handsome, and obviously distracting man into the little sanctuary he has.

 

***************************************************************************************

 

Ciel tried everything, he knew no man could take it when he was this insufferable. The biggest issue he ran into was their schedules never aligned, so he never had any time to put any plan into action. The best he could do was use up all the hot water, or leave dirty dishes everywhere, but neither of these worked. Having a maid clean up everything never made it an inconvenience for Sebastian, Ciel's maid is always right there to fix any messes. And Ciel learned first hand that you could never use up all the hot water and expect someone to not do the same to you. Cold showers were the bane of his existence, he would do anything to never take one again. 

He stood, cold water making him shiver trying to wash as fast as humanly possible while still thinking of ways to get Sebastian out of here without making it detrimental to himself. Ciel's best asset was to either make him uncomfortable with his obvious flamboyant and somewhat feminine nature or use his sharp tongue. Ciel couldn't count the number of times he made someone infuriated or cry from his quick-wit, and often deep cutting insults.

The cold water was the worst. Ciel hopped out of the shower, wrapped in a towel shivering. 'How does one insult a man like that' he kept thinking to himself. Going over all his features, his well-toned body, sharp jawline and strong cheekbones. He needed to stop this thinking, all it did was make his face turn red. Why must that bastard crawl his way into Ciel’s mind. Ciel turned the water off, he wasn’t going to stand naked thinking about his flatmate, the annoying man who messed up his perfect little sanctuary. 

After toweling off and getting dressed, Ciel figured out a plan of attack to piss of his intruder. He waited for the time when Sebastian usually came home. Ciel enjoyed the sight of London from his balcony, watching people go about their business. Distant shouts could be heard, people going about their business, people selling things on the street. A breeze tosseled Ciel’s hair, he loved the cool feeling on his cheeks. He got lost in it all, lost in his thoughts of the stories he made up in his head, until reality came crashing back down on him when the door slammed shut. Sebastian was home.

“Hey cowboy, You smell like dirty horses, when did you last bathe?”

Sebastian was taken back by the sudden insult “First off, I never herded no cattle, second off, what the fuck did I do to you?!”

Ciel sat back, looked the man up and down “Came in here smelling like dirt, probably ruining the rug as well, I guess they never taught you how to take care of anything nice in America”

“Do you have a problem with me, you little noble shit?!”

“Well sort of, but I guess all Americans are annoying and loud.”

Sebastian closed the distance between the two, his eyes flashing with anger. “You better cut that shit out, before I wipe your smirk off your bratty mouth”

“Are all Americans as sensitive as you? Or are you just the exception, so quick to anger, losing your temper”

Sebastian’s eyes look Ciel up and down, his face contorted into a scowl. He looked for any sort of change in the younger man’s face. Ciel swallowed sharply, and took a sip of his tea, trying to keep up his smug attitude.

“You don't know a damn thing about me” Sebastian turned around to go back to his room, slamming the door behind him.

“That went well” Ciel thought to himself, as he finished his tea.

 

Sebastian threw his briefcase down by his desk, and kicked his desk chair roughly, knocking it over. He found himself breathing heavily, and closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. Shitty day at work, shitty day at home. A book was thrown across the room at the door. He pictured Ciel’s face, smirking up at him.  Sebastian did his best to calm down, doing what his father told him to handle his anger. “3… 2… 1….” Sebastian released the breath he held in. His father knew he was an angry kid ever since he was young, and did his best to teach him to control the anger. Why the fuck would Ciel suddenly act like such an asshole, and it was almost every day this week he said something to set him off. Sebastian couldn't tell if it was something he did or said to the noble to set him off, or if just being American was enough to get on Ciel’s nerves. Ciel was really starting to irritate him though, using up all the hot water, his damn eyes that would follow him as he went about in the flat, as if he was judging his every move, and now the insults. It all pissed off him off, he was not going to get a little shit of noble do that to him. “Next time” Sebastian thought “Next time, I might have to kick his ass”

“That could not have gone better” Ciel smiled to himself. He nibbled on a pastry, thinking of his next plan of attack, he certainly knew that Sebastian was tense after work, always mumbling something about his work, setting up deals or something like that. “I’ll get him out of here by the end of the month if I keep this up. I won't not have to deal with him coming in late when I’m sleeping, or changing my routine so I don't have to see him, or him breaking the silence I want to read my books.” He finished the pastry, and headed back to his room, slipping into his favorite pajamas and night shirt.

************************************************************************************************

The kitchen was filled with the various smells of cooking food. Onions, and potatoes being fried in a pan, meat simmering away as the next ingredients were added. He had no idea how to cook, no clue what made food tastier, but he followed the recipe as closely as possible. It smelt good, so that must mean it tasted good. He barely figured out how to make tea, but he thought cooking couldn’t be much different to making tea.

Ciel was preparing himself dinner when Sebastian came home, a little less agitated then when he usually was when arriving at the townhouse. “Round two” Ciel thought to himself. Sebastian let the door slam behind him. Ciel leaned out of the kitchen, as he looked Sebastian up and down.

“What even is that hat you are wearing? And do you not know how to shut a door properly?”  
“You're already starting with that shit Ciel? You can’t keep acting like this every fucking week!”

Ciel smiled and gave a small shrug “I’m just pointing out the obvious”

“Look I had a pretty good day, so I don’t want to hear your mouth”

Ciel flutters his eyelashes “What's wrong with my mouth? I’m saying the obvious Sebastian. If anything you should watch your mouth, swearing at people like that. Did your father not teach you to be polite”

Sebastian’s patience broke with that. He grabbed Ciel by the arm, and shoved him against the wall. His scowl inches away from Ciel’s face. The young man's heart pounded in his chest, he never once thought that Sebastian would get physical.

“Well, now you’re just a brute!” Ciel exclaimed, gathering his thoughts after his plans were broken when he was shoved against the wall. 

“You better fucking watch it, you don't talk about a man’s parents, and I haven’t done shit to aggravate you.” 

Sebastian held up a fist, and pulled it back. Ciel closed his eyes, and braced himself. He even let out a whimper. Sebastian just slammed his fist into the wall. Ciel lets out a gasp, and opened his eyes to look up at the man holding him against the wall.

Sebastian shook his head “You really are a pampered little brat ain't ya?”

“So what! I’m not some brute who goes around hitting things!”

“So, I bet you never got hit before, never got spanked, never learned to treat normal people with common courtesy. You're some spoilt ‘lil shit, and i'm tired of coming home to you mouthing off. So either you're going to apologize and never speak to me like that again, or I’m gonna turn that pretty boy face of yours all purple and broken.”

Ciel swallows and begins “W-well I-”

“You what, that wasn't a fucking I'm sorry, so I hope you got the money to fix that face when I’m done with it” 

Sebastian eyes flashed with fury, as his fist connected with Ciel’s chest, knocking the breath out of the young man. Ciel nearly fell down, but was caught by the raven haired gunslinger, who then threw him out of the kitchen. Ciel was slammed into the wall of the hallway. He held out his hands to protect his face, but Sebastian grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up to look the younger man straight in his eyes. Another fist strikes Ciel in the side, he wants to fall down and curl up, but his hair being tugged on kept him standing on wobbly legs. 

As Sebastian went for another punch, aimed right for Ciel’s face, the small noble yelled out “I'm sorry! I apologize Sebastian! Please don't hit me anymore, I can't take it!” Sebastian let go of the whimpering noble and let him fall down to the floor. He loomed over the fearful boy. Tears stream down Ciel’s face, he held out a hand, as if it was going to keep Sebastian away.

Sebastian shook his head “You look just pitiful, get up, clean yourself up I don’t wanna have to look at that all day. Now you're gonna behave, right?” Ciel gave a nod as he walked to the sink to wipe away his tears. The cool water helped make everything hurt a little less. He splashed it on his face, letting it run off his cheeks.

“You’re gonna ruin the food” Sebastian took a spoon to taste what was cooking.

“I’m sorry”

“Just shut it, I’ll fix it and make it for two.”

Ciel gives another pitiful nod and goes to sit down at the kitchen table, stifling his tears. Sebastian put his coat on the rack and came back into the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves. He started to dice some potatoes. Ciel watched the American gracefully move about the kitchen, picking up spice and ingredients. The whole kitchen was immersed in an aroma of cooking Ciel couldn't even dream of making. Sebastian filled two bowls, and set one in front of his chair, and put the other in front of Ciel, but didn’t let go. 

“Now, you are going to answer some questions, got it?”

Ciel noded, and Sebastian let go of the bowl. The young noble started eating almost immediately, scooping large bites of food into his mouth. He ate messy, letting the broth drip down the corners of his mouth. All sorts of flavors and combinations danced on his tongue, he'd never tasted something so good and so quickly put together.

“You made it taste amazing and put it together from my mess.” Ciel murmured between bites.

“Something I picked up in the Cavalry, making do with whatever crap we were given. Plus my Ma made sure I could take care of myself, unlike your prissy self. That was gonna be a bland watered down mess if I didn’t fix it.”  
“It's because I do other things besides cooking and menial tasks.”

“Like getting your ass beat?” Ciel’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, and turned his attention to his bowl.

They finished eating and before Ciel got up, Sebastian put him back in his chair. The American leaned against the wall “Alright little brat, question time” Ciel noded and glared up at him.

“Why are you acting like an asshole, did I do something to piss you off?”

“Well yeah, you kinda did piss me off” 

Sebastian leaned forward “Care to elaborate?”

Ciel swallowed sharply, “You came in here and ruined one of the only quite places that I can be alone without anyone looking or judging what I’m doing. It's actually kind of hard being a noble, keeping up with appearances and good social standing.”

Sebastian leaned back against the wall laughing and shaking his head. Ciel looked away scowling, trying to make sure that his embarrassment didn't show.

“That's the biggest load of horse shit I’ve ever heard, Nobles having it rough, want some quiet place. Oh shut up, as if you aren't spoiled enough. Why not ask your Daddy if you can get your own place then, huh?”

Ciel’s face contorted to a fierce scowl and he shouted back “My father is dead, So why don’t we both go and ask him then huh? Maybe he will give us an answer?! Or better yet, ask my mum, she is right next to him!”

Sebastian's heart sank, he wasn’t prepared for this. To realize that his roommate was an orphan like himself, and he was just as young as Sebastian was. Just before he was going to comfort the boy he was cut off 

“I’ll just go to bed, I’ll leave you alone. Don't want a brat to get in your way huh?” Ciel didn't even look at Sebastian, he just set his bowl in the sink and left to his room. Sebastian sat at the table in silence, his mind swarming with too many thoughts, too much to think about, his flatmate an orphan just like him. He sat back in his chair, trying to focus on one thought at a time. The silence in the room was killing him, it was too quiet, made his head spin. Sebastian opened a window, the sounds to London below helped calm him.


	3. Bandages and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two mend their wounds and find common ground between them.

Not a word was said between the two the following day or the next, not even a lingering gaze. Too long passed without a single word. The two men avoided each other as much as they could, but both had much to say. It wasn’t the hardest thing for them to do, both were busy with their work and both never wanted to be the first one to break the ice.

Ciel felt like he had to walk on eggshells. He felt as if anything would set off the American’s temper, and it scared him. He felt that making too loud a sound or being in the same room as Sebastian would set him off again. He didn’t want to be a brat anymore. He didn’t want Sebastian to be angry with him ever again.

Ciel was walking home from school, through the streets of London taking in the sights of the people going about their day to day business, when he came across a new little tea house. He emerged through the door and took in the smell of tea brewing and bubbling in pots. The whole building was decorated with a cozy feeling, as if you were coming back home from a long trip. Unlike most homes, Ciel never felt too cozy in his own home, either being judged by his uncle or whatever business guest his father had over. He ordered a pot for himself and brought out his school books. If Ciel were to return home, he would just be going back to a mostly empty house. The only solace was his older brother, who would always tell him to keep his head held high and that he could accomplish whatever he wanted. But his cousins and uncle kept him staying far away, they were always at his father’s house asking for a hand out, his uncle had some ludacris idea that he was entitled to any of their money, and such a preposterous notion was supported by his sons. Ciel frowned into his cup of tea thinking about that bastard and the names he was called by him “The girliest Phantomhive, the entitled little shit, the freeloader, pretty boy, whore looking boy.” he could go on all day about what his uncle called him. Ciel mumbled under his breath “You’re the Freeloader, the asshole who basically stole from your brother just so you could keep pretending to be rich.” At least the tea and cookies cheered him up as he cleared his head to get back to reading his school books.

After his fourth or fifth Cookie, Ciel nearly lost count, he realized that he was smiling, reading his book on marine life, one of the topics in his classes he loved so much. This gave him an idea, a way to mend his relationship with his roomate. He would take him out for tea and have a proper grown up conversation with him. Sure the annoying brute may not take him up on the offer, but he can at least say he tried to be civil and make amends. He finished up his cookie and tea, closed his book, and headed back to the apartment, with a new plan in mind. Ciel sat waiting for his roomate to get home, sitting in his favorite chair by the window, listening to great living city of London.

Sebastian’s day at work was long, but not terrible, the deals he brokered with the contacts in Japan could set himself and his partner up for a long time. He checked his watch, it was roughly close to closing time, and his work was done. He was pleased with himself, he had set up the company to be automated now. He watched through his window at the ships coming and going from port. Steam ships billowing out smoke, chugging their engines off into the horizon with a hull full of goods, and hearts full of hope. The sun gleamed across the ocean, the view almost covered by the thick smog in the air.

Sebastian was out the door as soon as the work day was over, he had his old coat and cavalry hat on before the shift was over. He was eager to get out of his office, the silent office nearly killed him, it wasn't noticeable when there was work to be done, but stuck in a office with nothing left for him to do was torture. Silence never sat well with Sebastian, but he shook away the memories he had of silent nights. Something else was weighing on his mind, his roomate, the boy he had beaten up. It was painful to think about, Ciel was barely half his size, and wasn’t trained to fight like Sebastian was, but fighting was hard to unlearn after spending so long in combat.

He hadn’t a single clue of what to say to Ciel, maybe a sorry to begin with, but how could he have a casual conversation after hurting Ciel the way he did. The fact that his roommate was also an orphan made Sebastian’s thoughts swirl. Every step closer to his apartment made him wish for something to happen so he didn't have to face the blue eyed student he had to live with. Maybe to the pub, he thought for a second, but coming back drunk would only piss off the little noble more, so he thought an early night might suit him best

Sebastian came up with several plans, A-Z of what he was going to do when he walked through the door, but not one of them involved Ciel sitting in his chair, reading a book with a smile like Sebastian hadn't ever beat him and made the boy cry. Ciel turned to face Sebastian, his soft smile still sitting on his face.

“Sebastian! Come sit, how about we have some tea and just talk for now?”  
“I.. uh, tea?”

“Yes tea, the drink. I’m pretty sure you Americans drink it, right?”  
“Well, we mostly drink coffee, but I’ll have some tea with you”  
Sebastian was dumbfounded, Ciel acted as if he didn’t want to kick Sebastian out, shout at him calling him a dirty American, and making fun of every action he did, like all of the weeks before had never happened.

Ciel poured the two cups of tea and motioned for Sebastian to sit

“Now, Ciel, wait a minute, you just gonna act like we never got into any fight now?”

“No, not that, I want to… make amends.” Ciel took a small pause, looking over Sebastian and the tea set before continuing “I understand that I was being unpleasant and purposefully mean, so I'm trying to fix it, even if you did over react and throw me across the room like some brute.”  
“You still can’t watch your goddamn mouth, even if you are apologizing.”   
“What can I say, I have a sharp tongue and can do plenty harm.”

Sebastian sat for a bit trying to figure out if he was being flirted with or threatened, he clenched his jaw trying not to get angry again.

“However, Sebastian, I’m trying to not fight with you again. I would rather have a civil household, not a constant match of two boys fighting and making fun of eachother like some schoolyard.”

“Yeah, I can do that fine, if you can remember to watch your damn mouth, you can’t just go round saying whatever, I would've gotten slapped for talking like that”

Ciel nods, and sits back in his chair taking long sips of his tea before starting again “So, its agreed, we will be civil again and talk like actual adults to each other now.”

“Got it, but don’t expect me to be sitting and drinking tea with you like we are some gossiping ass mothers with nothing better to do.”  
Ciel scoffed, “Gossiping is the last thing I would ever do, I couldn’t care less about the shit people get up to.”

“You and me both, pretty boy”  
Ciel’s smile faded, “You are not, allowed to call me that”

This threw Sebastian off, the sudden anger from the little noble like the eventful night they had before. Sebastian let out his breath “Yeah, noted, I won’t call you that then, you don’t call me stupid or dirty now either got it?”

Ciel’s anger faded “Yeah, of course, I get it”

The two carried out the night drinking their tea, and having actual conversations, not small talk and insults like before. Sebastian was delighted to hear that Ciel’s family had a servant who was Japanese that served Ciel’s family since before he was even born. Ciel fell in love with the stories Sebastian had from Japan, that his father was a military adviser, and how much Sebastian was taught over the years he spent there and back home in America. Sebastian mentioned stories from running across the lawless West in the Cavalry or by himself hunting bounties, this captivated Ciel leaving him starstruck with the almost romantic like stories. The night ended with Ciel stating that he had to get to bed for his classes in the morning. Sebastian was left in the silence once again, but not as haunted by it as he was before.

Sebastian slept in the following day with the sunlight peeking through his curtains, shining right in his eyes. Rubbing his eyes, he stayed in a bed a little longer taking in the morning view of the clouds hanging over London. The sounds of the busy city below was annoying to him, but it was better than silence, he preferred hearing the ocean like on the ship that took him over the Atlantic.

He brewed coffee and spotted something different on the counter top. There was two notes and a tart. He looked at the first note, it was from his partner congratulating him on a great first month, a whole month, how time flies when you're working your ass off, and how he now can enjoy some time off and enjoy the sweets of life, thus the apple tart. The other note, had wispy, and delicate handwriting, reading:

“Sebastian, I certainly do hope we get along together, even if we do not become friends, a kind acquaintance is more than enough for this house. I hope you will forgive me for being a brat and forgive me for taking a slice of the tart before you had any, it was too enticing for me to not. Sincerely, with apologies, Ciel Phantomhive.”  
“That little bratty shit!” Sebastian shouted looking at the huge slice that was missing from the tart. He couldn't help but to smile even if it did piss him off.


	4. Dreams and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a week or so after making up, Sebastian started looking weak, and Ciel has started having thoughts of his flatmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story, even if it isn't exciting just yet, but the call to action will start soon!!! I promise!  
> Follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dnastories for updates and other content!

Ciel was awoken one night, by thrashing and yelling from the other room in the flat. He thought his flatmate had brought someone home that night, which irritated him too much for his own liking. He lay awake in his bed trying to clear his mind of the rough American man, looking over a petite thing, smiling down the way he does. The young noble could imagine what the firm chested man would look like without his shirt after he got a feel of what it was like when he playfully punched him some day earlier. He would never admit the amount of times he imagined his flatmate and himself in different precarious situations. Several of the imaginary situations involved the shower, maybe Ciel used up all the hot water again and so they would have to share it. He palmed the growing irritation in his underwear, biting his lip so hard he started to hurt. The fantasy was interrupted when he jumped from his bed at the sound of a large crash.

Ciel quickly ran to his flatmate’s room, throwing the door open without even a knock. Looking at the man alone in his bed breathing heavily and sweating, the glass of water he had by the nightstand shattered on the ground.

“Was it a night terror? I understand if it was, it’s not uncommon with military men”

“I aint a military man anymore, you know that, go back to bed.”   
Ciel shook his head and started to clean up the shards on the wooden floor. 

“I said go to bed, don’t you have class or somethan in the morning”  
“Its Friday Sebastian, you must have been working so hard you didn't even notice the date, this couldn’t be doing you any good, let me help”

“Yeah, some spoiled lil noble man is going to help me, sure that's gonna be fine” Sebastian just rolled his eyes and went to get out of bed. He was stopped by Ciel putting his hand against his chest, giving him a look he hasn’t seen on Ciel’s face before. Sebastian felt those bright blue eyes could look straight through his tough military man act, as if he could see the past he lived through.

Ciel returned to the room after disposing of the mess. “My god Sebastian are you sick? You must be getting sick from not sleeping, how many nights did you go unable to sleep? You have to tell me I’m your flatmate after all?”  
Sebastian turned to his side looking away, resting his head on the pillow “Why are you asking all the damn questions suddenly, and so what if I’m sick”

“I can help make you better if you’re sick! I can do my best, I learned quite a bit from my mom, so let me do my best.” Sebastian knew Ciel wouldn't budge, he looked too determined. 

Sebastian nodded and let the small noble get to work, sitting in the soft lamp lit room waiting for his determined flatmate to return. The kitchen erupted with sound, with the stove lit, the kettle whistling, and a knife slapping a chopping board. Once Ciel returned with a teacup and a few small snacks. The room filled with an aroma of Lavender Earl Grey tea. Sebastian took a few small sips of the tea, as it was still warm before eating a few of the snacks prepared for him.

“You better drink that whole cup, its my favorite tea, and even has honey in it as well, honey is very good for you Sebastian, as well as proper sleep. There must be something we can do to help you sleep properly.”  
“Why do you care so much if I can’t sleep, it’s not like I'm related to you or anything.”

The American watched as Ciel’s pouty lips curled into a frown, he looked down at his feet like a kid who did something wrong.

“Cause, I just want to be nice, and not be a brat to you all the time, now tell me what can I do to help you sleep.”

Sebastian swallowed harshly and looked up to the ceiling “Well, i uh, well because you know the uh, military thing, I feel comfortable with my comrades sleeping nearby. Not in the same bed! Okay?!”

Ciel squints his eyes “I’m not dragging my bed into here, and you’re too sick to do it either, also it would look awful in here, so!” The young noble climbed into the bed on the furthest side away from Sebastian. “Just like you said, Sleeping nearby a comrade and all that, Don’t think much of it”

Sebastian sighed and turned off the lamp, getting comfortable enough to sleep, knowing someone else was nearby to keep him safe. The memories of nights he had in silence where everything went wrong vanished. 

 

The next morning Sebastian woke to a peculiar sight of Ciel sleeping next to him, in silky lace female’s pajamas. The night shirt fell loosely around him with a thin sheer material that Sebastian could see most of the lines on the boy’s back. Ciel was toned, but not overly muscular, his legs especially seemed to be showing plenty of definiton, not being covered at all by his pajamas. The pajamas hugged his figure a little too well, and the noble shouldn’t ever sleep on his tummy, Sebastian had to pry his gaze away from the bottoms that were riding a little too high on the noble’s thighs.

“Ciel what the fuck are you wearing?!”

Ciel woke up drowsy, rubbing his eyes unsure. “These are just pajamas, what are you on about”

“They ain’t men’s pajamas”   
Ciel’s face turned beet red, he was about to say something but decided it was better that he just ran out of there to his own room.

 

Sebastian wasn’t sure what to do with his day off, he dedicated most of his time to his work. Riding on trails nonstop, making contacts for trade deals, gunfights with outlaws, setting up new stores, several times close to death, having to patch up friends in the heat of a fight only for them to lose too much blood, all was work to him in a way. It was almost always about his work, he forgot the hobbies he used to have as a kid, all were taken away from him one fatal night, but he shook off the dreadful memories, he had someone to talk to now that wasn’t a co-worker. Even if his flatmate didn’t have much in common with him, it was still someone who didn’t ask how the office work was going. 

He was saved from the boredom when the young noble returned from his classes. Ciel looked him up and down and scoffed, before setting his books in his room.

“Ciel, you really aught to speak and not just laugh at people when you first see them”  
Ciel peeks his head out of his room “You really ‘aught’ to look less like you came off the trail cowboy” obviously mocking Sebastian's Texan draw that slips out from time to time.

“You know it's not my fault, I can’t go and spend too much, the money hasn’t started coming in yet, not like I can buy a new suit right away”

Ciel left his room with a large smile “So the plans today are settled!”

“Wait what, what plans Ciel? What?”

Ciel grabbed his flatmate by the arm and started pulling him to the door. He lead them out into the cloudy streets of london, through the cobbled roads.

“Sebastian, we are going shopping, you need a new look, new clothes for your new job and life. You’ll look stunning, prim and proper man out to lead his business.”

Sebastian let out a long sigh “I ain’t that much good at prettying up, unlike you, I always see you in something flashy, or those damn pajam-”

Ciel quickly cut him off “Hush it Seb, I can do wonders, but it is hard making you even more handsome.” Ciel almost turned red after letting it slip that he could compliment and even find Sebastian good looking. Sebastian however did not know how to take the sudden compliment.

They rounded a few blocks down the hard cobblestone streets dodging the stagecoaches as they crossed the road. The sunlight peeked through the clouds that were hanging over London, the fleeting warmth fluttering on Ciel’s pale skin. 

“Don’t worry Sebastian, this is one of the best tailors I know. He could get you set up with a fantastic suit, something that matches you perfectly.

“Look, I don’t wanna owe you a lot of money Ciel, plus its not like I have a lot to begin with.”

Ciel smirked and leaned against the door to the tailor, resting his hand on his hip. “Let’s just say you will owe me one then?”

Sebastian shifted his weight and shook his head, “Yeah like that isn’t gonna bite me in the ass, but this works”

Ciel held the door for Sebastian as they walked in together. Sebastian looked over the vast rows of suits, jackets, trousers and many other garments. He was a bit overwhelmed, he hasn’t been to any place as nice or as large before in his life, all dedicated to only clothes.

They were greeted by the Tailor who knew Ciel from his previous Visits.

“Lord Ciel! So good to see you again, but I thought you said you wouldn’t be purchasing anything new for a long time.”

Ciel smiled and gestured to Sebastian “This isn’t for myself, it is for my friend, as you can obviously tell his clothes are not suited for the looks of a businessman, so lets get him looking the part, I got him covered.”

Before Sebastian had any time to respond the obvious poke at him and his style, he was pulled away by the tailor, who was already taking his measurements.

“Master Ciel, being your mother’s child, you have an eye for fashion, so got any idea of what would look good on your friend here” 

The tailor grabbed sebastian’s arms pulling them so he can take the measurements. Ciel smiled and looking through the racks of jackets to find a style fitting his new friend. Going past plaid, grey, blue, and other clothes he finally settled on a charcoal black suit. He brought the jacket over pressing it against Sebastian’s chest

“This one? Or do you think we should go darker? Maybe one to match his hair” Ciel pulled Sebastian’s hair back behind his ear, “Which he definitely needs to learn to style one day, we can’t have him run around with this black mess.” 

Sebastian rolled his eyes shaking his head a little, “You ain’t taking me to a tailor and a barber all in the same day, got it? One thing at a time you prissy little…” 

Ciel just smiled up at him and handed the jacket to the Tailor, “This one would do nicely, and a new white shirt too, and socks to match.”

The Tailor nods and shows Sebastian to the changing room. Once he got his new clothes on the Tailor went right back to work putting pins into the cuffs and sleeves adjusting the different folds in the clothes. 

“Ciel, I may need your help for this next part, your friend is a bit taller then the norm and has long legs, so I would have to fix the seems there too. Could you hold on the inside of his leg taught?”

Ciel tried to conceal his embarrassment showing on his face with the task of having to hold onto the man he had thoughts about at night when he was alone and bored. Sebastian tried to pay no mind to it, the Tailor was almost finished after all.

“Now one final question before I get the stitches in place, which way do you dress?” 

“I, what? What does that even mean?”  
Ciel had to cut in before his friend got even more confused “He means which way your, erm” He spoke almost with a mumble “Your penis goes. left or right”

“The hell does that have to do with a damn suit? It's not that important is it?”

Both Ciel and Tailor almost shouted in unison “Of course it is Important!”

“It goes on the right side, happy now?” Now it was Sebastian’s turn to be a little bashful.

The Tailor finished up quickly and took the suit off Sebastian’s hand, telling them it will be ready to be picked up the following day. After Ciel payed the man the two were back onto the busy streets of London, walking side by side. They crossed the cobble paved roads heading down the path to their home, when Ciel was suddenly stopped by an aroma of baked goods, chocolates, glazes and fruit preserve sweets emanating from a small Cafe.

“Wait Sebastian, stop, let’s have tea and sweets here.”

“I don't like sweets too much, now c’mon.”

“No please please Sebastian! They even have coffee here, I bet it's very good, plus snacks keeps me from mouthing off”

“Oh.. well, fine.”

Ciel’s face lit up with joy, his sweet tooth would be satisfied. Sebastian ordered his coffee and got a table for them, leaving Ciel to pour over the menu of all the varieties of sweets he could have. Sebastian was nearly laughing to himself about how excited this little noble got over his sweets. The sweet toothed noble finally settled on a cream puff and a slice of a berry tart, with a cup of Earl Grey tea to go with.

“Isn’t that, a little much? Thats alot of sugar, where the hell do you even put it, you’re so damn skinny.”

“Oh trust me, I finish all my desserts and sweets Sebastian, I work most of it off with fencing”

“Well, I did a lot more than just that when I was your age, I used a sword too”

Ciel leaned in eagerly taking a few long sips from his tea, “What did ya do? Is this a story from when you were in the Cavalry, what was the American Frontier like, was it wild? What were buffalo like?”

Sebastian almost felt overwhelmed of how eager Ciel has gotten, usually the little noble would just try and poke fun at him but now he is interested.

Sebastian started his story like any other story he told when someone who was too curious asked “Well, it was like any other day in the West” and from then on he would carry on. He spoke of how he and his unit were in the middle of nowhere, going to be a new place to put a fort to help the settlers move west. The land was still new, with buffalo that roamed across the Great Planes. Something didn't sit well with Sebastian in his story, he said that there was an uneasy quietness coming from the north that night, he knew that most crickets didn’t make sounds if someone was nearby. He kept his eyes trained on the horizon, and he spotted a massive gang of outlaws that were going to raid his unit in the dead of night. He shouted out getting as many of his comrades up before the bullets started flying, buzzing past him sounding like bugs that snapped when they hit the ground, the sights of lanterns being lit and blue uniforms being donned. He spoke as if it was similar to a nightmare, that they were not ready for this gang that was ready to take everything from these men. Sebastian smiled with the last party, that him and a few of his closest comrades hopped on their horses and that they drew swords and pistols to break through the outlaw’s line. Their death or glory ride is what saved their unit from being broken. 

Ciel sat starstruck, he couldn't find words to express his feelings of, scared, sorrow and excitement all at once.

Sebastian just sat with a smile, and told him “Don’t think nothing of it, just one of the many stories on the frontier.”

After they finished their drinks, and Ciel his sweets they headed back their home. On the way Ciel was telling Sebastian a story from his schooling, That sebastian could barely follow and ciel was too caught in telling, that the young noble walked into the street almost getting hit by a coach. Sebastian grabbed him and pulled him away from the street, Ciel closed his eyes and flinched away from Sebastian's sudden grab. A pain shot through the gunslinger’s chest, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Even after Ciel smiled and thanked his friend for saving him, the pain still sat in Sebastian’s chest, the regret filled him the whole way him. He laid down still angry at himself and that he still couldn’t control his temper, his sleep wasn’t interrupted by his memories of the past, but of Ciel. The pain followed him very next day when he awoke.


	5. Thoughts of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel has received a note from his disgusting Uncle, taunting him as always. Ciel decides to gets Sebastian's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Secret-Wuss for all the help you have given me!

Sebastian came home that day to his flatmate pissed off, flinging a stack of papers from his desk to the floor. Papers scattered and floated to the floor, Ciel stood there breathing heavily, he hadn’t been this angry in years. His normal pouty lips were contorted to near full rage, angrier than Sebastian was earlier that month.

“So, do you wanna talk ‘bout it, or?” Sebastian just leaned against the wall watching his flatmate stomp around looking through his room. Ciel nearly threw something at Sebastian, hearing his voice didn’t help his temper. He turned towards Sebastian trying to calm himself.

“Well, it is a family matter, so unless you want to deal with that absolute mess of shitshow, then be my guest.” With a huff, Ciel fell onto his bed. At least the soft blankets gave the young noble some relief from the stress that was gathering inside him.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s desk chair and spun it around, sitting down facing the grumpy boy in the bed. “Well, I don’t have anything important going on this week, so spill, let’s hear it”

Ciel propped up his head and had his legs up kicking, and spoke as if it was almost gossip “So, my family has these friendly competitions between cousins and uncles, and they are anything but friendly, they almost always end with insults and me being pissed off and made fun of. They always pick the sports or whatever that I suck at, which is most sports… but I know for a fact they won't ever pick anything I'm good at just to keep ridiculing me”

Sebastian just sat back and nodded along to the story, barely following along. Ciel, however, had his eyes on Sebastian the whole time, taking in the view of the tough gunslinger, looking him up and down enjoying the view of him in the new suit Ciel purchased just for him. The suit fit him too well, it nearly had Ciel’s jaw-dropping. When Sebastian shifted his weight in the chair, Ciel bit his lip a little before continuing with his problem.

“So what’s the worst part of it, is that my family’s “friendly” competition is bird hunting, and I don’t have a single clue of how to shoot, or hunt, or any of it, there is no way I’m not losing this. I’m just going to be made fun of, called the girliest Phantomhive, can’t ever do any sport right, Laughing stock of my family, my father only has one son and I’m more like a girl and should just shut up and get married, and all. Its fucking terrible Sebastian, so that’s where I’m going next month for my little trip.”

Sebastian nearly laughed “So your panties are all in a twist because you can’t shoot and now have to go on some shitty family competition?”

“Do not talk to me like that! I’ve had enough of that shit today as is!” Ciel’s face turned bright red from the comment, he wondered how Sebastian knew he had a pair on today.

“No, I’m talking to you like that cause I’m gonna fix it, I told you myself, I’m one hell of a shot.”

Ciel’s pouty face eased some, he got up from his bed and walked over to the gunslinger.

“Alright, sounds good Sebastian. Teach me to shoot.” He held out his hand, Sebastian took it and stood up to shake. “Now, pack a bag soon, because we will be going to my family's manor.”

“Oh, shit.” Sebastian let out a sigh, but later that day Sebastian had started packing a bag for a trip up to the young noble’s family manor. He kept thinking, what did he get himself into, what mess did he rope himself into, and could he teach this prissy boy to shoot, but he wasn’t a gunslinger and in the US Calvary for nothing. He put the Schofield revolver he got in the cavalry into his smaller bag, and wrapped up his Father’s Henry Rifle, the rifle that kept his dad safe during the civil war and made him an important military advisor in Japan.

Once the bags were prepared he set them by the door, Ciel, however, was thinking long and hard on what he should pack. He took the finest suits he had to show off, everything he picked was to show off, it was always a big show the rivalry between him and his Uncle and Cousins. He had to always show his best side, or else he would be ridiculed to hell and back by them. Ciel was packing up his underwear, he made sure he had the pair of panties he called the lucky pair packed, which were dark purple with frills when Sebastian walked in.

“Ya need any help with packing?

Ciel turned bright red and closed the luggage as quickly as possible. “NO! I'm fine! Don’t just barge in here! What if I was changing?! Don’t you think before acting?!”

“Well, damn okay, I get it you had your, well, ya know your very odd clothes on”

 

That Thursday they left for the Manor. This was the first time Sebastian saw the countryside of England. It looked nothing like the Great Planes, or Hill Country of Texas he was used to, it was very green in comparison. Long rows of crops separated by old stone walls. The sun peered through the cloudy skies of England, it was kissing the cheeks of the young noble who sat with his chin resting on his hand, peering out the window of the coach. This was the first time Sebastian actually looked at his flatmate as someone besides a prissy little noble, he looked quite nice. The boy was handsome and slightly feminine for a man, his pale skin looking almost porcelain, like a soft beauty. His plump pouty lips still looking as if he was in perpetual annoyance. He thought it was just because Ciel was quiet on the trip over, Sebastian wouldn’t dare break the silence between them.

Ciel was always quiet on the trips back to the manor, his parents may have been dead for almost two years now, but it hurt every time. There were only a few times when he was home and had a smile, it was always either his older brother or the servants who could cheer him up for once. If only his brother wasn't always busy with the business that was left by their Father’s death, it was always some mess that had to be tied up. His train of thought was interrupted by a bump in the road.

“So, Sebastian, what will I be shooting” So much for a pleasant ride in silence between two friends, Sebastian sighed and opened his luggage to grab his revolver

“Well, first I’m starting you off with this, it's my Schofield from the cavalry, shouldn’t be too hard, then I’ll let ya shoot the rifle”

Ciel smiled and leaned in “Like a real American gunslinger huh?!”

“I guess, not like you gonna be riding around on trails, and hunting down outlaws, so it’s a bit different, I can still teach you plenty, but I got a question for you”

Ciel leaned back, his face going back to his normal pout “yeah, what about?”

“So the uh, pajamas, you had on that night, and whatever you packed into your bags, what's that about.”

Ciel’s embarrassment shone on his cheeks, he stammered around what he was going to say before composing himself “I uh, well, this is a big secret.”

“I won’t tell, we are friends after all”

“I uh, well, like, the thing is. That I uh…” he took a short pause, his blush going down to his neck, “I am homosexual, and that I think I look very pretty in them.”

Sebastian let out a whistle “Well, not entirely surprising, but it’s not the weirdest shit I’ve seen”

“It isn’t weird! It is normal and Human!”

“Are ya sure? You are one odd kid, ya know?”

Ciel’s face stayed red the whole time “I’m not a kid! And it is, people in France said so.”

Sebastian laughed and put his arm on Ciel’s shoulder making him jump “I gotta admit, you’re fun to mess with, but as I said, I’ve seen weirder, out in the west, shit gets strange, people get strange, it’s not as lawless as it was, but it isn’t entirely civil.”

Ciel’s pout got harder as he stared out the window, the two sat in silence for a while before Sebastian broke it this time.

“As I said, I won’t tell, it’s not that weird either. I’m your friend after all, well I hope I am”

Ciel gave him a soft smile, not the smug ones he usually gave Sebastian, but like the one that reassured him at night, when his thoughts and memories kept him up.

 

Once they reached the manor, it took Sebastian a second to take it all in, the estate was large and beautifully designed, it wasn’t like anything he had seen in America. It stood with a dignified beauty as if it stood for years, he thought of the many generations of Phantomhives that must have grown up there. His appreciation was cut short by his short flatmate pulling at his sleeve.

“Stop gawking, it’s not that big of a deal Sebastian, it’s just a manor, once you’ve seen one, you’ve pretty much seen them all.”

   “You are just saying that because you’re used to this shit, it is all new for me!”

Ciel just sighed and shook his head, escorting the starstruck American into the foyer of his manor.

“Jesus Ciel, how big is this?! Wait for our bags!”

“The Servants will get them, we will continue to our rooms, my brother is working, so he will greet us later.”

Sebastian’s head was spinning at the beautifully decorated manor, the old dark wood stairs they ascended, the large painting of the Phantomhive family, landscape paintings of the English coasts, all were too much for Sebastian. He was glad Ciel was accompanying him to make sure he wouldn’t get lost, the house had many hallways and turns to make it to their rooms.

“You will take the Guest bedroom here, and my bedroom is down the hall, okay? Knock if you need anything, or maybe get Tanaka’s attention, he would help better then I would.” Ciel just pointed to the door and headed for his room.

He was already tired from just being here. He didn’t want to see his damned Uncle or his shitty Cousins. For as excited as he was to have Sebastian, a real American gunslinger, teach him how to shoot, he was afraid of Sebastian seeing his family. He was deathly terrified of it, it made his hands shake, why was the thought of Sebastian seeing him with his family making him so scared, why did that rough looking American do this to him. It just spoiled his evening more.

Sebastian was more than curious about Tanaka, who helped show him around the manor. Sebastian was happy to be able to speak Japanese with him. The American told him how he grew up in Japan for a few years before moving to Texas, and Sebastian learned how long Tanaka had served the Phantomhive family. Their pleasant chat was cut off by Tanaka, he spoke to Sebastian in a serious voice.

“Ciel wrote a lot about you, and if I ever learn that you hurt him ever again, I will not hesitate to destroy your business and leave you in the gutter begging for scraps, do not hurt young Ciel even in the slightest. However, he is very fond of you, which is why I restrained myself from doing anything to you the moment I saw you.” And without missing a beat as if he didn’t just threaten Sebastian “Now the bathroom is right in front of your room, Master Phantomhive is still working in his office, which is on the other side of the manor down the hall from his bedroom, but he will accompany us for dinner.”

Sebastian was left in front of his bedroom, he didn’t know how to respond, not that he was going to, Tanaka left soon after that. He sat on his bed, his chest hurting once again with the memory of what he did out of blind rage to his friend, a friend he should protect, his friend who wanted Sebastian to be the best he could, who bought him a personally tailored suit because he cared. He let his head hang in his hands.

 

That evening’s dinner was a dreary one, not much conversation was had, even after Master Phantomhive and Sebastian met one another. Ciel was tired from the memories he had here, Sebastian was tired from the guilt that sat deep within him, and Master Phantomhive was working nearly nonstop that entire day.

The Servants didn’t seem to mind, they knew that whatever wasn’t eaten was theirs, which was Bard’s favorite part of the dinner. As the Sorrow fest dinner winded to an end, the Servants had themselves a small party, with the many leftovers.

Ciel didn’t want to sleep, he hated sleeping in his old bed, it never felt right without his parents home. He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, he couldn’t relax one bit, especially with Sebastian sleeping not too far from him. His mind wandered to the next day hoping that it would make him somewhat happy. He thought about Sebastian teaching him to shoot, maybe Sebastian would stand behind him, hold his arms right, talk into his ear telling him what to do. Ciel bit his lip, sliding his hand into his pajamas, rubbing on his erection. He palmed the tip thinking of what Sebastian would do to him. His fantasy of the gruff gunslinger being on the trail for a long time like in the novels he read, being frustrated from going so long without anything to fuck and shoving Ciel against his bed, pulling off his panties with his teeth. He rubbed faster, having to bite his lip to stifle a moan.

Ciel got out of his bed, he had to make it to the bathroom to continue his fantasy. A late night bath with his thoughts was one of his favorite ways to relax, especially after he saw Sebastian without a shirt, it was what he was doing every night for that whole week. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, and quietly went through the door, his frustration still rubbing against his silk pajamas.

Standing, facing away from the door, as he was drying off was Sebastian. The gunslinger had scars running down his back, he did a quick stretch, and his back muscles flexed. Ciel covered his mouth, he couldn’t believe his eyes, he nearly dropped right there, his knees wobbled. He wanted to look all night, count every scar across his body, run his hand up his flatmate’s chest. Just before Sebastian turned around to get his clothes, Ciel snuck out, his heart pounding against his chest. He had never seen a man as handsome as Sebastian, his long black hair slicked back from his bath had framed his face. Ciel’s frustration hurt pressing against his pajamas, beads of precum soaking into the silk fabric. Once Sebastian had left the bathroom, Ciel got one more look of him before entering the bathroom. Ciel barely made it to the bath before he had his hand wrapped around himself again. The warm water felt amazing against his skin, he had to bite on his lip to keep from moaning Sebastian’s name. He slipped a finger inside of him, searching for his prostate. His back arched with the touch, a soft moan escaped his lips. He increased his pace, faster, harder, thinking of how Sebastian would take him, his lips pressed against any part of Sebastian he could. “Ahh. oh, Sebastian” One final moan escaped his lips before pleasure shot through him. Semen spurted out, covering his chest as he pressed his legs together milking out every bit he could. Ciel cleaned himself off quickly, feeling relaxed for once that day.

 

The morning’s breakfast was spent outside, in the gazebo, right by the makeshift firing range the servants had made for them. Coffee for Sebastian, and tea and many pastries for Ciel. They enjoyed ham, eggs, black pudding, and several pastries.

Sebastian thoroughly went over safety with Ciel, trying to keep the starry-eyed noble calm so he wouldn’t get hurt. Ciel could barely contain his excitement, he felt like he was in a western novel he'd read.

“Now, it’s gonna be loud, like extremely loud. You want me to shoot it a few times to get it? I’ll explain more about it once it’s your turn okay”

Ciel nodded with eagerness they all watched as Sebastian walked over to the table set up for them. He undid the latch and loaded the cylinders, Once it was ready to fire, he pointed it down range.

“Big Jug” He chose his mark and fire off all 5 rounds each one pinging against the metal jug, hitting the same spot with each shot. He broke open the revolver dropping the cartridges out.

“My god, Ciel what was your friend’s name again, that shooting was extraordinary.” Master Phantomhive was almost as amazed as Ciel was

“Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis, the ex Calvary man, and Gunslinger.”

Master Phantomhive looked the American up and down before waving over Bard “Bard, Come here quickly, do you still have the collections of the cigarette pack pictures?”

Bard nodded and went to get them

Sebastian was loading the cylinders once again “The hell are cigarette pictures important for?”

Bard returned with a small envelope “Yah I still got em in me collection, the American brand ones”

Ciel and his brother sifted through them before grabbing onto one, Ciel was smiling nonstop the entire time.

“Sebastian! Come here you’re famous!” Ciel waved over Sebastian. The gunslinger set the revolver on the table and walked over. The Phantomhive brothers held the photo up to Sebastian and laughed.

“The hell is so damn funny! Y’all better not be making fun of me” Sebastian’s Texan draw spilled out more than it usually did.

“No No! Look it's you! Sebastian Michaelis, “The Man in Black” A famous bounty hunter, hunting down 11 men in total by himself and 14 more with help from the law, he shot killers and thieves from Kentucky to Utah. He was known for being one of the best shots in the west, one of the fastest guns in Texas, could shoot a can 6 times before it hit the ground could shoot a shot glass out of someone’s hand 100 yards away” Ciel Showed the photo of Sebastian wearing an all black get up, with a short black hat that covered part of his face, he pointed his revolver off into the distance and held his Henry rifle against his hip.

Sebastian had a small chuckle “Well, I didn’t know I was this big of a deal, but yeah, it's true, but a bit exaggerated, I’m a good shot and I’m kinda fast.”

Ciel smirked, “Well could you at least do the can trick?”

Sebastian smirked back, this was the one trick that was accurate, he was a bit of a showboat with it when he traveled around. “Sure, just cause you asked me to”

Bard was in charge of throwing the can into the air as high as he could. Sebastian picked up the revolver and his belt holster. He dropped the revolver into his holster, he squinted his amber eyes, gazing out into the horizon, he took a quick scan. Bard threw the can out and as high as he could, it soared across the sky for a quick moment, before Sebastian drew the revolver with lightning-fast reflexes, as his right hand pointed the revolver to the sky, his left slam the hammer back then slapped against his bicep holding his arm steady as he let a shot fly. It plinked against the can, sending it higher, as it reached the apex, Sebastian fire off another one, plinking and sending it soaring once more. He fired till all cylinders were empty, the can went into a spin quickly and tumbled to the ground. Sebastian spun the Schofield and pulled the latch letting the revolver break open dumping out the spent brass onto the ground.

“There's one for your damn cigarette cards” He set the smoking revolver onto the table.

Sebastian quickly went over with Ciel on how to load, empty the cartridges and shoot the revolver. Ciel was ecstatic but nervous, he had to take deep breaths before picking up the loaded gun. He pulled the trigger slowly.

“Pull the hammer back, remember?”

“Oh, yeah.” Ciel’s hands were tiny compared to the gun, it took him too much effort then he wanted to pull back the hammer. He pointed it down range and let off a shot. The round kicked up dirt, it nearly made Ciel jump with fright from the force.

“You’re a bit high, you’re anticipating the recoil so you’re jerking it, just give it a gentle tug”

Ciel nodded and tried again, this time it hit the target. Excitement shot through him. He wanted to do more, the force he held in his hands was amazing.

“Can I keep going, please!?”

“Of Course, we’re out here for you”

Ciel nodded with excitement and fired till the cylinders were empty, each shot Sebastian gave him little tips on how to improve. Ciel pulled the lever on the revolver dumping the hot brass onto the ground, he was eager for more, to get back at the ridicule he always received. Sebastian was a great teacher, and patient with him, he let him try again and again.

“Now with this rifle, it’s very important to me so be careful” Sebastian handed the rifle to Ciel, letting him load it. Ciel, however, was being too careful and wouldn’t pull down the lever. “Just yank it, Ciel, it’s not that delicate, it’s a gun.” Sebastian put his hand into the lever with Ciel’s to help him cock the rifle.

Once Ciel was ready for the rifle, Sebastian even stood behind him to help the small noble with the recoil. He showed him how to steady his hands and then let Ciel shoot until he was tired of it. Ciel could have and even would have shot all day.

“Ow! Oh my gosh ow Sebastian! My shoulder.” Ciel rubbed his right shoulder, groaning as he set the gun down “Sebastian this really hurts!”

“Well it’s a gun, the hell did you expect, plus it isn't like your tiny self has any meat to give your shoulder a break, now c’mon let’s get this cleaned up, you gotta learn how to clean it too.”

   “But I hate getting my hands filthy.”

“Oh shut it you prissy little shit and help.”

   That night Sebastian was able to sleep peacefully, his head didn’t swirl with the nightmarish memories of his past, it was a calm night for him, finally, it was peaceful.


	6. A Friendly Family Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally time for the family competition. Ciel learned all that he could from Sebastian

The time has finally come for the family competition, and Ciel was more than ready for it, he had become a skilled shot and even learned a little about tracking. Sebastian had trained him well, there wasn’t a better teacher than an ex-soldier.

Ciel sat out in the gazebo where he first trained to hold a gun, it was a beautiful day, the skies were clear for once. The spring breeze felt good against his skin, and the air was filled with pleasant smells of the newly blooming flowers. The grass swayed with the soft winds. The better half of the day Ciel spent it out in the gazebo, mostly reading and sipping tea, but he did get the company of his brother or Sebastian telling him how he was going to do fantastic. 

Uncle Victor arrived late, as he always does and always with way too much noise than necessary. He had one too many bags and ordered around the servants as if they were his own. Uncle Victor never cared about the people he saw as less than, never cared for their well being, or what they thought of him. He makes a big show of acting better than everyone else. His son right behind him, and would follow him around like a needy puppy, sneering at his cousins. After the formalities of his arrival were finished, he joined Ciel at the gazebo. The shooting competition would be starting soon as soon as the servants had set up the targets. Clay targets and paper targets were lined up, and a marker was set for the shooters to stand.

“So, Nephew are you going to actually shoot this time, or just sit out again like the girly pansy you are?”

Ciel returned the insult with a smile “Well uncle, I will be hunting, and I even have my own firearm this time.” He gestures to the slightly worn Henry Rifle that lays on the table next to its ammo. “I believe I could be a better shot than you this time.”

“With that Yank rifle, I bet you couldn’t hit a damned thing.” Victor scoffs and pulls out his overpriced, and extremely decorated ornate rifle. “Now this is what a man would hunt with.”

“Hunting what exactly, cause it ain’t the same thing that Henry hunted” Sebastian chimed in, showing a smirk on his face.

“Ciel who the hell is that, and why does he think he has permission to speak with me”

“Well Uncle, why not ask him?” Ciel sat back in his chair, his smile growing at his Uncle’s annoyance.

“Names Sebastian Michaelis, Ex-US Cavalry.”

   “Ah, a military Yank, got it. So Yank, tell me why are you here?”

“Friends with your Nephew Ciel thought I’d teach him how to shoot, the good Calvary way.”

Ciel started to load the rifle, sliding the bullets into the tube, one after another. He stood up and cocked the rifle. “So shall we go? Or do you need to get anything extra or?” Ciel held the rifle butt against his hip, as he waiting for his uncle’s answer.

“You know damn well this is good enough, so wipe that smirk off your face Nephew. My son and I will show you both how to shoot like a man”

The three went out into the fields, standing at each marker, and held their rifles at the ready. Tanaka stood behind them to signal when to fire. One after another, they fired and shattered the clay targets, but this was mostly just for show. Ciel held the rifle tight against his shoulder, this was the most important part of the whole competition, it was what would be judged. He only had 3 shots to make it count, and only 3 to show his horrendous uncle and annoying cousin that he isn’t the butt of the family jokes. It was silent for Ciel, all he heard was the distinct clack of the repeating action before he took the first shot. He couldn’t hear the remarks of his cousin or the scoff his uncle made. The bullet cracked out of the rifle and slammed into the center ring. Ciel cocked the rifle again, and fired, and once more, leaving three holes in the center ring. 

He rested the rifle butt on his hip again before turning to the displeased faces of his uncle and cousin. “So, I assume I won this one?”

“This was the first one you won, you pampered little shit, you had to get help and couldn’t do it like a real man” he Uncle retorted, his face nearly red from anger. He had an obvious vein popping out on his forehead that Ciel had to stop himself from giggling at. “So I guess it was a victory for you, you little brat, but we know you couldn’t do something like that by yourself.”

“Don’t be a sore loser cause you suck you, now leave him alone.” Sebastian walked over and stood between him and Ciel.

“Now the disgusting Yank is going to lecture to us.”

“You better shut your mouth before I make ya”

Uncle Victor moved closer to Sebastian, nearly running into him. “Now you better watch your mouth, I don’t like you speaking in such a familiar tone, you ought to learn your place!” 

Sebastian took off his coat and handed it to Ciel, he turned back with his fist raised. “So you gonna fight or are ya just gonna stand there.”

Victor raised his fist in retaliation. “Right! Might as well get to it”

Before the two could even start to throw punches, it was interrupted by Tanaka’s shout “That’s quite enough from the two of you! Starting fights at a family event is shameful, You both should know better than that!” The tension was cut with Tanaka’s outburst, the air felt cool again. 

“Sorry, I was just defending a friend.” Sebastian took his coat from Ciel.

“I’m Sorry I should know better than to be picking fights with dirty Yanks” Uncle Victor quickly turned away walking off.

Victor and his son left later that evening, Ciel said he was always a sore loser, so the Phantomhive brothers and Sebastian had dinner. It was more cheerful and enjoyable than if the regrettable guest stayed. Sebastian shared more stories of his time on the trails, traveling and fighting, collecting bounties. This captivated the nobles who haven’t seen the American countryside. He told about the vast snow peaked mountains, to the wide open fields of the Great Planes. The green fields of tall grasses, horses running wild, herds of buffalo migrating, their wooly coats getting long and shaggy in the winter months, all of this was like a fantasy land to the English boys. They never heard of such a place that is so wild. Ciel told about his trips to the family summer home, with the rolling green hills of Northern England, and its vast Stone walled farmlands. He detailed about the cozy cottage, being warmed by its stone fireplace, and it’s lakeside view. The crashing waves of the cliffs miles away could still be distantly heard in the cottage on a silent night.

Ciel approached Sebastian’s room that evening and knocked on his door. Sebastian answered it, opening it, just in his pajama bottoms. Ciel’s heart fluttered.

“Yeah, what is it, Ciel? Something happen?” Sebastian leaned against the doorframe

Ciel bit his lip and looked up at Sebastian “I really wanted to thank you for, earlier, standing up for me. Really thank you that meant so much to me, Sebastian, honestly you didn’t have to do that, this is a family matter and a very messy one.”

“Hey don’t think nothing of it, just my principles, always watching my friend’s back, never taking lip from nobody. I don’t like that bastard one bit, no offense but, if it wasn’t your uncle I would’ve knocked him on his ass”

Ciel laughed and shifted his weight to his left foot. “Well, I think he needs to be. He is such a freeloading prick, and uses my father’s money like it's his own.” He takes a small pause, the tone of his voice changing. “I hate him actually, he has never done a single good deed for anyone else, he is unbelievably selfish, and arrogant. Sebastian, he is just terrible. Even after my father died, he never changed.” his voice cracks, eyes watering up slightly “Its despicable and he treats me like I’m the fuck up of the family.”

“I get it, Ciel I really do, it’s unfair, and this life is unfair, it’s why ya gotta stick up for your friends. I got your back, alright?”

   Ciel nods and sucks in a deep breath. “Yes, of course. Thank you so much, Sebastian, I’ll do what I can to help ya too, I promise” 

They shake hands and return to their rooms for the night. Cie’s mind races, smiling the whole time thinking about their promise to watch out for one another. He didn’t care that his face was red, he just pulled the soft fluffy blanket against his cheeks. Ciel finally calmed his excited self enough to sleep and drifted off, thinking of his new friend. Sleep took Sebastian almost instantly, his mind still stuck on Ciel, and that he wanted to protect him. He thought a lot of his friend, how he clung on to every word from his stories, he never had someone like that before.

They left for London the following day, on the long country roads that led to the foggy city. The carriage rolling across the bumpy cobbles to their apartment. Ciel had a soft smile on his face the entire way home, satisfied that he wouldn't be the butt of the jokes, and seen as the runt, black sheep of his family.


	7. Train Rides

It hadn’t been a week since the competition and Ciel had received a letter from his uncle. He was furious, he kicked his desk chair across the apartment, and threw the papers off the desk.

“Fuck it all! FUCK!” He screamed, tears running down his face. He didn’t know if he wanted to cry, or yell or fight. He was just angry, upset, and almost helpless. Anything that was out of his control was hell to Ciel, he never wanted to be at the whims of the world. He needed to regain control and handle the situation, controlling his breathing would be a start. He huffed and breathed through his teeth.

Sebastian leaned against the doorway, arms crossed. He curled his lips into a thin line. “Wanna talk about it?” he asked, startling Ciel. It took him a while to calm down, taking deep breaths. “It is a family issue, Sebastian, I don’t want to drag you into another one of these. Aristocratic and complex, and we just, it is always bad blood.”

Sebastian just shook his head, “Well, you’ve done plenty to help me, so I don’t mind giving a helping hand. I won’t even ask questions, I know it’s very hush hush, and family problems and whatnot.”

Ciel nodded and sighed. He pushed the chair upright and sat in it. He looked up the raven-haired gunslinger. “So, as long as there aren't any questions, and you won’t look too deep into anything, then yes.” He sniffled a bit and wipes a few tears from his cheeks. He never realized when he started to cry. “ Please, really, it’s just, I wish I didn’t have to deal with this or get you involved or...” Ciel began to ramble on, a few tears dripping onto his pants. “Sebastian, It's my Uncle, that bastard, he never cared about my father, he just mooched off his brother and is still mooching from his grave. I hate him, I don’t know how to fix this, yet, but I will. I know it.” he looked up with determinations.

“Alrighty then Ciel, what’s the plan now.”

“I’m not certain how to stop my uncle, but I need to get some of my father’s assets. We have a summer home in Northern England, near the Scottish border, so let’s start there.”

“A vacation out to the countryside? Sounds less like an errand and more like fun. I got some time off of work, so I’ll pack a bag and will be ready to go when it’s time.” 

Ciel face beams with joy. “Thank you Sebastian! That means so much to me.” Ciel runs over and wraps his arms around Sebastian, leaning his head against Sebastian. Sebastian stood shocked for a minute by the sudden embrace. He then put his arms around Cel and held him. He let Ciel hug for as long as he needed. His Mom always told him when someone in need hugs you, you let them hug for as long as they need.

That week they spent packing, Ciel was on vacation from his college, and Sebastian’s business was basically on autopilot so he could take as much time off as he needed. They took a train up to York, the view from the carriage was fantastic, stately manors overlooking fields and orchards. Cozy white village buildings with black roofs dotted the country sided between the many fields. Ciel wondered what village life was like for them, it was probably simple and nice living, not dealing with smog or aristocratic annoyances like his uncle. The gentle rocking of the train was comforting to the two travelers, the consistent sound of the tracks helped the young noble feel grounded, the helplessness nearly vanished. He felt comfortable enough to sleep, he leaned his head back and let the train rock him to sleep.

Sebastian didn’t care too much for sleeping while traveling, it always poked at his brain when he wanted to sleep. It stirred thoughts and infected his mind so if he could get away not sleeping, he would. The lamps illuminated the book he is reading, a Mark Twain book he got from his father before he left him. He had never gotten around to finishing it, either being too angry or busy. Something warm was pushing against his shoulder, he glanced over to see the sleeping young noble. The yellow light of the lamp dimly lit his cheeks. His porcelain skin looked delicate, his plump lips slightly parted. His features were too beautiful for a boy Sebastian thought, he never thought another man was beautiful, or pretty or any kind of cute. Ciel, however, was all of these things. Sebastian shook his head, he wasn’t going to look at him sleep, that is just odd. He went back to his book, and let his friend lean against him to sleep. 

Less than half an hour passed, and Sebastian’s reading was disturbed. Ciel had wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s. That’s where he drew the line, no pretty boy was going to cling to him and nap. He moved his arms, but sleeping Ciel fussed and held on tighter. Sebastian let out a sigh, he knew this looked awkward, but he didn’t want to upset his friend, he was too pretty sleeping. Soft breaths escaped him as he clung to Sebastian’s arm, like a kitty holding onto anything to warm as they slept. His slate hair was messily placed in his face, he wanted to move it out of Ciel’s eyes. He stopped himself in thought, now his thoughts were getting a bit too odd. He went back to his book, not letting himself think too much on this.

Ciel woke up, rubbing his eyes. He checked his pocket watch, he still had plenty of time to keep napping. The young noble nuzzled back into the warm thing he was holding. He nearly drifted back to sleep before he thought what it was he was holding. He shot back, his cheeks filling with hot embarrassment. “S-Sebastian I am so so sorry, I really didn’t think it was just comforting. I was just so sleepy and I guess there was a bump and then I was leaned against you and then I-” He kept on with his explanation and apology. Sebastian just sat back laughing a little to himself, until Ciel gathered his thoughts. His eyes narrowed and he stared Sebastian down. “Wait a minute, you let me! You knew this whole time, and let me! So who should be explaining now huh?!”

It was now the Gunslinger’s turn for embarrassment. He let out a sharp cough before he began, “Uh well, I just, well you see. Don’t want to disturb a sleeping friend, and you looked very peaceful and you were grumpy for so long so I thought why not.”

“Yes but you let me hold onto you, that’s a bit odd don’t ya think?”

“You’re the one hugging me like a pillow or, ya know!”

“I never once thought that Sebastian! I had a rough week, I was sleepy, you’re the one who let a boy cuddle you sleeping. You could have woken me or shoved me off!”

“Yeah well, it’s not like I am the one who enjoyed it.”

Ciel sat back with a pout, “I don’t enjoy it that much anymore.”

Sebastian smiled and leaned closer to him “But ya did” he gave a playful shove to his friend. “Don’t worry not like I’m gonna pick on ya… for long”

Ciel sat back defeated, he looked away to hide his embarrassment. His mind filled with Sebastian holding him and cuddling him in bed, waking up to his smile. Soft morning light shining from the windows through sheer curtains, Sebastian running his hand on Ciel’s cheek. It was too much for the young noble, he got up and headed out of their carriage. He needed some time away from Sebastian to clear the thoughts. He found himself at the dining car enjoying an appetizer by himself, accompanied by a glass of semi-sweet white wine. It is his favorite type, a sauvignon blanc. He let the fruity crisp taste linger on his tongue before swallowing. He shut his eyes in delight, letting all the flavors to dance on his tongue.

He opened his eyes to see Sebastian sitting in front of him, he let out a gasp in surprise.

“Howdy, I was getting hungry myself, glad you got a table for us.” Sebastian gave a wink. “So what are we drinking? I never had much white myself, then again it was usually whiskey or beer, but it’s whatever, I love trying and enjoying new things.”

Ciel poured him a glass, annoyed that his time to fix his thoughts were interrupted by the handsome American that is always there to make him a mess. “It is a sauvignon blanc, semi-sweet, fruity, a nice flavor really.” He set down the cool bottle back into the holder and let Sebastian take a sip. He made a face as if you were to lick a lemon.

“Yeah, uh, yeah wow. That’s different, real different for sure. I was not really prepared for how that would taste.” He took another sip, and shot Ciel a smile “Pretty suit a fruity, kinda like you”

Ciel rolled his eyes “Ya know, I’m really not that sweet. I have made people cry with just my words many times.”

Sebastian’s smile softened, as he locked eyes with Ciel. “Yeah, but just because you are a melancholic boy who sees all the flaws in the world, doesn’t mean you don’t try to fix up the things you care about.”

“Thank you, Sebastian”

They shared a table enjoying dinner, a grilled fish dish, it was one of the best fish dinners Sebastian had ever had. The wine complemented the dish, Ciel knew how to pick the perfect drinks for his food, one of his many talents. They shared a dessert, not knowing if they could finish a whole one by themselves. It almost felt like a date to Ciel, sharing a dessert, wine, and lit by the soft yellow glow of the lanterns that lit up the dining car. Music played on a gramophone by the bar. Ciel had his head leaned against his hand as he looked at the handsome man across from him, who was paying attention to the dessert. Ciel took in all he could, every moment felt like it could go on for hours.


	8. Tea by a Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Ciel travel to the country home that Ciel had spent a good part of his childhood in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also made in part for the SebasCiel Write week started by @griever-bit-my-finger & @robstarfan666. https://dnastories.tumblr.com/post/187747782622.

Rain gently patters on the roof of the carriage, they are about 15 minutes from York, all their baggage gathered ready to leave out into the city streets. It was a 20-minute carriage ride to the summer home, Ciel had already arranged for them to get picked up at the station, so it was a quick trip from the station to their destination.

They grab their lugged and head through the busy and bustling with passengers. Men in tailored suits walk, holding their luggage and gun cases out for a hunting trip in the country. Others were meeting up with family members hugging, youngmen from London hugging their younger siblings and parents from making it big. There is a weird mix of smells from the smoke of trains and fresh baked goods from the railroad restaurants. The whistle from the train departing startles Ciel, he nearly drops his luggage.

“You alright there?” Sebastian asks, helping him get a hold of his luggage.

Ciel nods and pushes his luggage through the smoke the departing train. They push through the crowd, holding their luggage close as they made it to the doors of the station. The carriage is waiting for them at the station. A gentle rain sprinkles down on them as they load the luggage onto the carriage. They finally take off down the road towards the summer home, the rock of the cobbled roads gently shaking the carriage as rain came down harder onto the roof. 

Ciel smiles at Sebastian sitting across from him.

“What, what is it ya lil’ shit?” Sebastian asks returning the smile.

“Your hat, that absolute hat is just, not matching whatsoever.”

“It's my cavalry hat, its seen many trails, so it's better to get this wet than the nice one you got me.”

“It is meant to get wet, its a hat to cover your head.”

“Sorry I ain’t messing up a nice thing like that.”

“OH, how the hell do you still keep those bits of slang, ‘Y’all’ and ‘ain't’, just wow Sebastian.”

“It stuck with me, alright? And you're stuck with me too got it?” he gives a sly smile and leans in to mess up Ciel’s hair.

Ciel blushes and pouts, looking out of the window. “Watch it, cowboy.”

“I ain’t ever heard cattle.” 

“Now you are just pushing that accent as far as you can to mess with me now huh?”

Sebastian nods, crossing his arms.

Ciel rolls his eyes, then looks out the window once again. Watching the droplets roll down the windows, the cloudy countryside rolls past. Smoke gently plumes out of the farmhouses keeping people warm during the rain. Ciel pulls his coat around him, he pulls his scarf above his mouth to keep warm. 

Sebastian closes his eyes and lets the carriage rock him to sleep for a quick nap on the way. Ciel looks over at him, the handsome gunslinger. He bites his lip, remembering that he saw him in the bath totally by accident he told himself. It would be torture to have to see him again like that, he might see him again like that in the cabin. His cheeks burn red, he tries thinking of other things to dispel the thoughts. He swallows sharply and squeezes his legs together. He has to keep his composure and not think about it.

By the time the carriage rolls up to the house the storm became a crashing of rain. The two men are soaked by the time the luggage is unloaded into the cabin, all of their clothes they were wearing soaked through.

They make their way into the living room, setting the luggage down into the entryway of the cabin. Ciel is shivering, he sits in front of the fireplace, it is prepared for a fire but not lit. He strikes a match, lighting the paper kindling and letting the fire gently flicker to life. Sebastian sets his coat and hat to dry. They sit next to each other in silence, listening to the downpour of the storm overhead. The fire cracks now, warming them up. 

The gentle orange glow of the fire softly lights Ciel’s face. He takes a deep breath, calming himself and letting the events of the week bouncing around in his head, he goes over the different issues. He doesn’t let himself get overwhelmed- more of compartmentalizing everything and making a plan, well several plans. He wants his uncle to pay and he will make him pay.

Sebastian looks over, at the angry young man next to him. He puts his hand on his shoulder. “Hey, are you alright? You look like you're about to punch someone in the mouth, or stab them, damn.”

“Hey, oh sorry, it's not, I'm not angry at you if that's what you thought. More of my planning.”

“Planning what? A murder? You got one angry face there Ciel.”

“Sorry, it was about my uncle. I guess I should think of happier things, not sure what is right now though.”

“Hey, hanging out in a little country home for vacation is fun, so that's something, C'mon I’ll make you tea and something to eat.”

Ciel cracks a little smile. “Yeah, that sounds very nice, thank you, Sebastian, I’ll go look around for what we need to get.” 

Hopping up, Ciel gets newfound happiness and goes to the first room to clear out what he needed- different documents, assets, and sentamentials. The house fills with the smell of a stew, the wonderful smell of something to keep you warm during a freezing winter’s day. The cozy warmth helps ease Ciel’s anger and keeps his mind off the worst man he ever met.

They sit down together, by the fireplace, enjoying their meal in silent enjoyable company. The patter of rain and the wood cracking in the fire is the only sound between the silence of the men. A distant rumble of thunder comes from the treeline. There is something about Ciel’s company that Sebastian enjoys, even without any talking or anything. It comforts him. Ciel’s bright smile had almost made Sebastian blush, he doesn’t understand why, but it was warming. The rain picks up from a soft patter on the windows to a consistent battering.

Ciel finally breaks the silence between them. “How did you become a fantastic cook? When the hell in your traveling could you learn? Was it a military thing?”

Sebastian laughs, nearly spitting out his tea from the sudden break of silence. “No, no military, they served us the blandest and most horrible food. Hardtack, canned meats. But the best thing was anything else we can find. I learned how to cook from my momma, she was fantastic.”

“Momma? Oh my gosh, that's how you say it?”

“Oh shut it, how tha hell do you say it?”

“Mother or Mom. I really cannot tell if you are losing your Texan drawl or not, it's like a strange mix of English and Texan that's odd but kind of charming.”

Sebastian smiles, his cheeks getting a slight blush from the flattery. He still can’t put his finger on it of why Ciel makes him feel so happy and comfortable after he has been such a pain in his ass. A certain bond was forming between then as if they could take anything head-on, a partnership system that he hasn’t seen in the many years he traveled on the trails. He wants to know more of what made this boy, no, young man special to him. 

Ciel scoots closer to the fire, sitting closer to Sebastian. He shivers and Sebastian notices he was starting to shiver as well, their clothes were getting dryer but were still wet to the touch. Sebastian knows they might be at risk for illness if they keeep the wet rags on them.

“Hey, we may have to strip.”

Ciel’s face burns bright red, he looks up at the Gunslinger, shocked and confused. His heart is thumping so hard in his chest he can hear it.“That’s unbelievably sudden and unexpected Sebastian, do you want to explain or something?”

“No, no, no wait a second, calm down. I didn't mean it… just shut up and stop looking at me like that.” Sebastian feels his embarrassment show on his face. “This is a risk for illness, staying in wet clothes as the night comes will get us sick. So c’mon let's strip and get wrapped up in blankets alright?”

They nod in embarrassed agreement.

Ciel starts to take off his shirt, it clings to him tightly, basically see-through from how sopping wet it became. His soft pale chest is on display, and Sebastian catches himself looking. He almost says something about them going into separate rooms, but if they are going to be partners they will have to get used to this. Ciel starts for the buttons on his pants but he stops after the first two, his eyes scan around as if he is grasping for words to say. Sebastian is already out of his shirt and his pants are halfway down by the time Ciel opened his mouth. He looks over to Sebastian but the words he searched carefully for escape him in one instant.

Another set of words come into his mind, and before he takes the time to process them they are out of his mouth. “Sebastian, you’re unbelievable, you are like the men in my dreams and the-” he catches himself, stunned with the words he said.

“I.. uhm, like the western dreams and stories you read I assume? Cause, I mean I know that you’re an uh, well. But, it's not like that's gonna get in the way of our partnership?” Sebastian tells himself that it was a partnership, nothing more. He ignores every single thought of Ciel’s preference, and the extremely suggestive comments he made about his body.

Ciel tugs on his trousers, but stops and looks at Sebastian, who is sitting in his underwear, a soft smooth blanket wrapped around himself.

“Please don't look, I’m wearing uh, well it was like the ones you saw me in that one night we do not speak of.”

“I told ya, I do not care or will make fun of you for wearing that. That is all you’re… whatever.”

Ciel nods, sliding off the trousers that stuck to him, being slowly pulled from his legs. His very feminine underwear is on display for Sebastian to see. A royal blue soft lace pair of panties hug his frame in a way that no others can, sit on his hips as if they were made for him. It is modest in that it covers him but it does show a good amount of Ciel’s features. He is very excited by the thought of sitting basically in the nude with the man he had been crushing on for months.

Sebastian gets a good look before averting his gaze, and something inside him starts to burn, a new sensation he isn’t used to. He swallows the feelings, preferring to ignore them. He pulls the blanket around himself tighter, ignoring the new waves of sensations rolling over him.

“You look tense. Are you holding in a breath? Have you been tense all day, Sebastian?”

The gunslinger lets out a deep sigh. “I guess I am tense, been tense for a while. Guess we both have a lot to deal with, huh?”

Ciel nods. They take a pause, Sebastian places another log onto the fire, the dry wood pops and splits slightly. The warm orange light grows. Ciel then scoots closer with a smile. This sent a rush down Sebastian’s spine.

“What is it? Why tha hell ya smiling at me like that, makes me feel spooked.”

“‘Cause I remembered the best way to relieve tension!”

Sebastian swallows harshly. “Uhhhh huh?” He backs up some.

“Tea! I have some stress relief tea and some honey here somewhere, it's very comforting, I’ll make us some.”

Ciel stands up, the blanket drapes very haphazardly over him, not covering him by much. Sebastian watches as he walks into the kitchen, his eyes glancing slowly downward to his swaying hips. How the hell, why the hell, do they sway like that when he walks? Did they always do that?, Sebastian asks himself, his heart pounding in his chest. 

When Ciel makes it into the kitchen and away from Sebastian’s gaze, his composed front shatters away. He leans against the counter, his legs feel weak, thinking of Sebastian. The strong scarred chest, how you could trace your hands down his chest to the prominent V-line by his waist. “How the absolute fuck does he have 8 abs, who the fuck has that?” He asks himself quietly, he wishes he could trace his hands down to Sebastian's waist, sliding a hand into- He cuts off the chain of thoughts before it becomes an issue. Tea, he is in the kitchen for tea and nothing else. He gets the kettle boiling and the leaves steeping. Then he notices his legs squeezed together, trying to stimulate himself, he runs a hand down to the bulging nuisance that is rubbing against the silky lace panties. Tea, it's about tea, ignore this and make tea dammit, he kept telling himself, palm rubbing against the tip. He swallows sharply, remembering he will have to return to Sebastian by the fireplace.

Ciel wraps the blanket around him tightly to cover as much as himself as he can before he comes back to Sebastian. He sets a quaint white teacup with a silver lining in front of Sebastian before filling it up with aromatic tea. It is a floral scent with hints of mint and valerian root, steam gently dances up, spinning softly from the cup. Sebastian takes a small sip, it is still too warm to take anything substantial but the small sip is enough to get the flavors.

“Wow, you know your teas huh? This like a hobby for you or something, cause you make interesting teas, not the ones most English people make.”

“Yes, well I try my hardest to enjoy things to the fullest if I have an interest in it. Plus this can have medicinal properties from what I’ve read.”

“Oh? You gonna cure me of the war horrors from some leaves?”

“Hush, it's more of the minor things like sniffles and anxiety, I haven't a clue how to help you with that besides being someone to talk to.” Ciel takes a pause, his smile goes from his normal noble proudness to something softer and gentler. It is the look a long-running partner would give another. “I’ll listen to you and be a shoulder to cry on if needed as you’ve done for me.”

Sebastian’s breath hitches, he wants to embrace Ciel, He doesn’t however due to the circumstances of their clothes. He only scoots closer to look into Ciel’s bright blue eyes, a sea of emotions behind them. His anger, his wants, the feelings he holds for Sebastian, and something else Sebastian hasn’t seen in a long time. A longing feeling for adventure, that he must leave the island he grew up on and known his whole life to see what he will become and mold into his travels. The same feeling Sebastian had gotten when he set out for the life on the trails.

They hold the gaze, a silent studying of one another’s features, understanding each other's wants and what they want to accomplish. Ciel slides a hand up to Sebastian's shoulder and breaks the silence.

“I think we should go to bed now, it's been a long couple of days and we have done so much. I’ll show you to your bed, and I’ll go to mine.”

Sebastian gives him a nod and follows him to the bed he is to sleep in tonight. It is covered in several blankets and has a decorated iron radiator engraved with flowers and vines. Sebastian nearly flops into bed, feeling how sleepy he is as soon as he gets into the bedroom. He doesn’t care much for how he looks when he slumps into the bed, he just throws the covers over himself and mumbles goodnight to Ciel then passes out almost instantly.

Ciel stands, looking at the nearly naked gunslinger that is sleeping in the guest bed. Biting his lip, Ciel sees that Sebastian’s underwear is riding very low and is tight on him, leaving very little to the imagination. It is taking him by surprise of how much Sebastian’s underwear holds because Sebastian is not lacking in any part. He takes some time scanning Sebastian’s nearly nude self, until he saw something that makes him close his eyes tight. This was going a bit too far, Ciel thinks. But he opened his eyes once again and peeking from under Sebastian’s underwear was the tip of his cock. He wants to wrap his mouth around it, but that would be the worst thing to do to his new partner. He swallows sharply and quickly goes to his bedroom. He couldn’t trust himself to be in the room with Sebastian like that.

Ciel sits in his bed, heart pounding, he just wants Sebastian. This is no longer like the petty school crushes he gets and then they fade away. It’s getting out of hand, Sebastian is saying they are partners because they always help each other out and have one another’s back but he can't tell if there is more than that or if will reciprocate the feelings. A heartbreak would ruin their partnership, but this is getting too much for Ciel to handle- his teasing and toying with him like this, even if it's unintentional. It feels like hours of running thoughts and situations through his head, over and over. What he would say, how they would act, what Sebastian’s reactions would be, he could never decide on a plan whatsoever. He settles with a simple plan, every plan he had in the past concerning Sebastian was complex and always failed.

Ciel grabs a pillow and screams into it, the frustration being yelled into it. He takes a deep breath and tries to get as wrapped up as he could before drifting off to sleep finally.


End file.
